Combat Mission: Battle for Normandy Commonwealth Forces
Combat Mission: Battle for Normandy Commonwealth Forces was announced in November 2011 and released in March 2012. It was the first expansion module to the base game. It adds the British army to the game to the allied side with new equipment. It also includes Polish and Canadian forces. General Information The Commonwealth Forces module includes all new, meticulously researched and historically accurate UK, Canadian and Polish units and formations. The full range of Commonwealth weaponry is brought to life with the same amazing level of detail and simulation fidelity found in the previous Combat Mission titles. This module will also bring you new German formations, such as the "Waffen SS" and the Luftwaffe Field Divisions. The Combat Mission: Battle for Normandy Commonwealth Forces module offers 2 brand new campaigns, one from the Allied side and one from the German side. Both campaigns are semi-historical, in the sense that they are close to real events, and use real formations, that were found in the area of the conflict at the time, with fairly accurate force composition. However some liberties were taken to make the combat missions more interesting and varied.In addition to the campaigns, there are also more than 20 stand alone missions using all the forces in the module in a many different situations. Several variants of the iconic Churchill tank, the Cromwell, Stuart and Firefly will be included along with many other new units. The Germans will see the mighty King Tiger and the Jagdpanther in their arsenal among several other additions (see bellow for a complete list of new units).All formations can of course be mixed as part of a multi-national joint task force, using any of CM: Battle for Normandy's available units. British campaign is titled 'The Scottish Corridor German campaign is titled 'Kampfgruppe Engel' New organizations and equipment Commonwealth Forces Branches: Infantry Armoured Infantry Airborne Armoured Equipment: Small arms *Webley Revolver *Browning Hi-Power Pistol *Lee Enfield Rifle No. 4 Mk 1 *Lee Enfield Rifle w/ Scope *Sten Submachinegun Mk II *Sten Submachinegun Mk IV *Bren Mk 2 Light Machinegun Heavy Weapons * Vickers Machinegun * PIAT * 6 Pdr Anti-tank Gun * 6 Pdr Anti-tank Gun (airborne) * 17 Pdr Anti-tank Gun * 2 Inch Mortar Armored Cars *Humber Mk IV AC *Staghound Mk I AC *Daimler Mk II AC *White Scout Car *Otter Light Reconnaissance Car *Humber Mk III Light Reconnaissance Car *Daimler SOD Halftracks * M5 Halftrack * M5A1 Halftrack * M9A1 Halftrack Carriers * Universal Carrier * Universal Carrier MMG * Universal Carrier Bren * Loyd Carrier Tanks *Sherman I (w/ Rhino) *Sherman IC (Firefly) *Sherman II (w/ Rhino) *Sherman III (w/ Rhino) *Sherman V (w/ Rhino) *Sherman VC (Firefly) *Churchill IV *Churchill V *Churchill VI *Churchill VII *Churchill VIII *Cromwell IV (w/ Rhino) *Cromwell VI *Cromwell VII (w/ Rhino) *Cromwell VIII *Stuart III *Stuart V *Stuart VI Tank Destroyers *3-inch M10 SP Gun "Wolverine" * Achilles * Sexton Light Vehicles *Jeep with Bren MG *Willys MB Jeep *Bedford QLD - General Service *Bedford QLT - Troop Transport Air Assets *Spitfire IX Fighter *Typhoon Mk IB Fighter-Bomber Artillery Assets * 3 Inch Mortar (81mm) * 4.2 Inch Mortar (107mm) * 75mm Pack Howitzer (M1A1) * 25 Pdr Howitzer (88mm) * 3.7 Inch Anti-aircraft Gun (94mm) * 4.5 Inch Medium Gun (114mm) * 5.5 Inch Medium Gun (140mm) * 155mm Gun (M1A1 Long Tom) * 7.2 Inch Howitzer Mk I (183mm) * 102mm Destoyer Naval Guns * 119mm Destroyer Naval Guns * 133mm Light Cruiser Naval Guns * 152mm Heavy Cruiser Naval Guns * 406mm Battleship Naval Guns * 381mm Battleship Naval Guns German Waffen SS & Luftwaffe Felddivision Branches: LW Feld Infantry SS Panzergrenadier SS Panzer Equipment: Tanks *Panzer VIB Königstiger (Porsche Turret) *Panzer IIL (Luchs) Tank Destroyers *Jagdpanther *Marder I Self-Propelled Guns * Wespe Artillery Assets * 76mm Field Gun, FK297® Other modules *Market Garden *Vehicle Pack *Battle Pack 1